072414-AceniaMerrow
AA: After they've gotten far enough away, Merrow turns to Acenia. "WE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT SCENE BACK THERE. WE FEAR WE DIDN'T MAKE A VERY GOOD SHOWING OF OUR LEADERSHIP SKILLS." He sighs. GT: "It's fine! I couldn't really keep up with it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "HOW ARE YOU SETTLING IN? IT HAS BEEN AN EVENTFUL TWO DAYS." GT: "Settling is not the word I would use. I've been entirely uprooted." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow gives a rueful chuckle. "WE FEAR THINGS MIGHT GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET BETTER, ON THAT FRONT." GT: "Do you always take new things in such stride?" She tilts her head questioningly. "You're adjusting too well." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "WELL WE MUST, MUSTN'T WE? THE OTHERS LOOK TO THEIR LEADER FOR GUIDANCE. IF THEY WERE TO SEE US DITHER, THEY MIGHT LOSE HEART." GT: "That's true..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You said you had some things to clear up with me?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "BUT TRUTH BE TOLD..." Merrow looks around to make sure no one else might overhear. His voice becomes much quieter as he does so. "Sometimes it gets to me too. On the inside." AA: Merrow switches back to business mode almost immediately. AA: "YES. YOUR COMMENT ABOUT THE GENETICS THING. HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO DARMOK ABOUT THE SUBJECT?" GT: "No. Darmok is still a little hard to understand." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "My dad like crazy theories though! Maybe it rubbed off..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "WELL, WE HAVE. HE HAD VERY INTERESTING THINGS TO SAY. SOME OF THEM UNBELIEVABLE....BUT WE HAVE COME TO TAKE HIS COMMENTS SERIOUSLY." AA: Merrow sighs. "BUT WE ARE NOT SURE IF IT IS SOMETHING WE SHOULD TELL YOU. IT IS NOT DANGEROUS INFORMATION, BUT IT IS INFORMATION THAT COULD CHANGE HOW YOU PERCEIVE YOURSELF....AND IT MAY NOT NECESSARILY HELP YOU IN THE GAME." AA: "THEREFORE WE ARE LEAVING THE DECISION UP TO YOU. WOULD YOU PREFER TO BE TOLD SOMETHING LIKE THAT? OR WOULD YOU PREFER TO STAY IN THE DARK?" GT: "I was actually thinking of seeing if I remembered to bring some of the weird stuff Scarlet has sent me in the past... and seeing if she would contact me and be willing to help us understand more?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I would like to know as much as possible. Uninformed decisions aren't worth making." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow nods. "VERY WELL. WE ONLY HOPE YOU DON'T REGRET IT." GT: Acenia raises an eyebrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "BEFORE WE SPOKE TO DARMOK, OUR MOTHER INFORMED US THAT SHE....FOUND US, RATHER THAN HAVING BIRTHED US. GENETIC TESTS WOULD PROVE THAT WE ARE LEGITIMATELY HER CHILD, BUT WE WERE NOT BORN TO HER." AA: "WE SPOKE WITH DARMOK ABOUT THE SUBJECT, AND HE REVEALED TO US THAT THIS WAS NOT UNIQUE TO OURSELVES--ALL OF THE EVENTUAL PLAYERS OF THIS GAME ARRIVED IN A SIMILAR FASHION." GT: "Our parents were all super nice then. Wow!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "THAT IS ONE WAY TO LOOK AT IT. I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S TRUE IN THE CASE OF DARMOK'S PARENT, HOWEVER. REGARDLESS..." AA: "...WE ARE NOT SURE HOW WE WERE MADE, THOUGH DARMOK DID MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT 'SCARLET,' THIS BEING WHO CLAIMS TO BE YOUR MOTHER, AMONG OTHERS IN THIS ASTROLABE." GT: "Think of how many grubs went through the cave of trials and didn't make it. That means we skipped them, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "PRESUMABLY, YES." GT: "Still lucky. We're alive." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I SUPPOSE THERE'S THAT." AA: "AT ANY RATE, THIS SCARLET CREATURE APPEARS TO BE MANIPULATING THINGS BEHIND THE SCENES. WE ARE NOT EVEN SURE IF OUR MOTHER KNOWS THAT THE PLAYERS HAVE ALL BEEN, 'PRE-SELECTED' SO TO SPEAK BY THIS SCARLET." AA: "HOWEVER OUR MOTHER HAS HAD DEALINGS WITH HER DIRECTLY, AND SHE SEEMS TO BELIEVE THAT SHE IS TRYING TO HELP US." AA: "WHETHER SHE IS YOUR MOTHER OR NOT, YOUR WELFARE SEEMS TO BE OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE TO HER." GT: "Right now I think she's creepy." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "HAS SHE NOT SPOKEN TO YOU OPENLY? YOU MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT PRESENTS, BUT HAS SHE TRIED TO JUST TALK?" GT: "I can't read what she sends." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "OH. THAT IS TOO BAD. PERHAPS SHE EXPLAINS HERSELF. WOULD YOU LIKE US TO ASK OUR MOTHER IF ANY OF HER AGENTS HAVE DECIPHERED THE LANGUAGE OF THIS SCARLET? AA: "OR WOULD YOU PREFER TO KEEP IT PRIVATE?" GT: "I don't know." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "WELL YOU NEED NOT DECIDE NOW. THE OFFER IS ON THE TABLE." GT: "Are you comfortable with the relationship arrangement?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "WHAT, OUR BETROTHAL?" GT: "I doubt it will matter much once the world ends, so if it isn't to your liking, it doesn't have to remain in place." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I just don't want my parents dead. I'm sure you understand." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "WE SUSPECT THIS SCARLET WILL SURVIVE THIS. AND SHE IS THE ONE WHO IS ASKING IT. WE ARE NOT PARTICULARLY PUT OUT BY THE ARRANGEMENT ANYWAY. AN EMPEROR RARELY HAS THE CHOICE TO MARRY FOR LOVE, EVEN IF HE ARRANGES HIS OWN MARRIAGE. AS POLITICALLY ARRANGED MARRIAGES GO, WE COULD HAVE IT MUCH WORSE. YOU SEEM NICE AND AGREEABLE, AND—" Merrow blushes a little as he adds this last part "--AND TO BE HONEST....CUTE." AA: "UNDERSTAND, WE HAVE NO WISH TO HOLD YOU TO THE ARRANGEMENT AGAINST YOUR WILL FOR OUR OWN SAKE. IF YOU CAN TALK SCARLET INTO RELEASING YOU FROM THE REQUIREMENT, WE WILL NOT PREVENT YOU FROM BREAKING THE BETROTHAL. BUT IF YOU CAN'T, WE INTEND TO MAKE IT WORK." 09:51 AA: "WE CANNOT PROMISE THAT IT WILL EVER COME TO TRUE LOVE LIKE THE PEASANTS HAVE. WE WOULD LIKE IT IF IT COULD, OF COURSE, BUT THAT MAY BE ASKING TOO MUCH." He's still blushing through all of this. And seems to have started rambling. He almost seems nervous. GT: "This works for me as well, though. For someone like me, with my lineage? I was probably doomed to a human partner. Which I have been very recently informed are not very... ..." Acenia thinks about how to phrase this, but covers her face at all the verbal possibilities. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "A-a-anyway... I only have my papa's advice to go off of... so it might be baised. Which leads to other awful thoughts." Whoa, is the air thick in here or what? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Boy would her player kill for void powers to disappear right now. Yep. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow, still blushing, takes her hands in his. "WE MUST ALSO ADMIT THAT....WE WOULD ALSO BE SATISFIED IF YOU WISH TO PURSUE THE RELATIONSHIP IN EARNEST. RATHER THAN MERELY AS A TOOL OF CONVENIENCE." AA: He's not making eye contact. He seems to be genuinely embarassed by this. GT: "It's kind of nice to uhm..." She's still speaking through her hands, "know that someone of your status can still get flustered though." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "WE....NO, WAIT. THIS IS NOT A MATTER IN WHICH I REPRESENT MY PEOPLE." His voice drops to a lower volume. "*I* do not have much experience in these matters, to be honest." GT: (( fuck this is cute. i've got diabetes )) AA: (( Haha. Sorry. )) GT: "We're on the same level then. Don't worry!" She lowers her hands a little to show a smile. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow smiles back, but his face is still almost pure tyrian. GT: "But we should strategize, probably. Maybe?" She pulls a pen from behind her ear. It's ridiculously girly: bright pink and capped with a metallic golden star. "Or should we find some c-... communal note-taking thing. thing? thing." She fumbles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Oh, right. Right. Strategy. Er....STRATEGY." GT: Acenia giggles! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "ANYTHING PARTICULAR YOU WANTED TO DISCUSS? I THINK YOU SAID YOU HAD A QUESTION YOU WANTED TO ASK IN PRIVATE?" GT: "I... may have forgotten." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "OH. WELL....THAT"S NOT SO BAD WE SUPPOSE." His tone shifts again. "An excuse to meet up again later, perhaps?" GT: "Ma... maybe it was... F... I don't know this is all awkward now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She turns several shades of a bright but pastel pink before distracting herself by rapidly clicking the pen. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow nods. "Yeah, sorry." Merrow pulls something out of his pocket. "BUT HERE. IT IS A LIST OF ALL THE PLAYERS WHO WILL BE TAKING PART IN THE GAME. WE WILL BE PROVIDING IT TO THE OTHER PRINCESSES SOON, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE A COPY AS WELL." AA: "IF YOU WISH TO CONTACT ANY OF THEM AHEAD OF TIME, OR IF YOU ALREADY KNOW ANY OF THEM, YOUR INSIGHTS AS TO THEIR CHARACTERS, STRENGTHS, AND WEAKNESSES, WOULD BE A GREAT HELP." GT: "Thank you." She stops clicking the pen and delicately takes the list from him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "OBVIOUSLY WE CANNOT REVEAL THE DETAILS OF WHY THEY'RE BEING CONTACTED. YOU MIGHT NEED A COVER IDENTITY, OR AT LEAST AN EXCUSE. WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO COME UP WITH OUR OWN, BUT HAVEN'T YET." GT: "I will do my best. I don't think I'm that good at judging people though. Like... I don't know why people are so upset about Thiago." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "NO....WE ARE NOT ENTIRELY SURE EITHER. WE DO NOT *TRUST* HIM, MIND....HE SEEMS TOO EAGER, AND TOO QUICK. BUT WE DO NOT HAVE THE ACTIVE DISDAIN FOR HIM THAT OTHERS SEEM TO HAVE DEVELOPED..." AA: "...STILL, THE FACT THAT DARMOK DISLIKES HIM MAKES ME UNEASY." GT: "I feel a sympathy for him. He may be disliked for his lineage. I know this too well... Although I guess it's not like we were hatched here I guess." She shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "YOUR SYMPATHY DOES YOU CREDIT. BUT BE CAREFUL AROUND HIM. WE DO NOT KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH YET TO BE SURE OF HIS CHARACTER, BUT SOMETHING ABOUT HIM SEEMS JUST A TAD TOO....REHEARSED, LET'S SAY." GT: "Noted!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Do you have any questions? Or... ramblings? Or just anythings?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "NOT AT THE MOMENT. BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO ME AGAIN, I WILL INFORM MY GUARDS TO NOT GIVE YOU ANY PROBLEMS." GT: Acenia thinks for a moment and tries to mimick Darmok's tone, "Merrow and Acenia in the Tower?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow chuckles, switching back to his "personal" voice. "Merrow and Acenia....uh....oh glub, I'm blanking." AA: He starts laughing more now. GT: "Glub? Even a Prince like you enjoys your slang, I Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: 've noticed." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "From time to time." GT: "It's kinda... cute. That you're not 100% business..." Her face is probably like 6000 degrees, or at least it feels like it to her. She bolts up, "I'm uh... gonna go... do listy things." She smiles and points to the hallway. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Yeah. Uh....me too. Not listy things but....well, you know. Prince-y things." GT: "I... have your handle! We'll keep in... t..t-touch." She waves and runs off. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow waves, and once she's out of sight, facepalms over how much of a dorkfish he must have just come off as, then walks back to his own quarters.